


Don't Look Away

by dreaminginside



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, game of thrones SNK au of some kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard when you’re staring down at the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Will someone else please write 2dragon I am trying to start a revolution here which is hard to do alone. Also this is kind of vague as shit sorry about that

Sehyuk plays with wooden swords when he is young.

He swings the sword against the air while Sangdo reads his books, regales his younger friend with how one day he will be in those books, a mercenary much more worth talking about than any type of boring knight.

Sangdo frowns in skepticism, but Sehyuk lays his head on his lap and assures him that he won’t have need for any princesses with Sangdo around. Sangdo just hits him with his book, and tells Sehyuk he’s more worried about someone as small as him wandering around outside the walls.

Some days, Sangdo wishes things were still just wooden swords and princesses.

...

Sehyuk’s head lolls to the side as he blinks furiously, cursing how the darkness begins to creep back in on his vision.

He thinks if he lets his eyes blink for long enough, they may close forever.

The cold bites into his bare shoulders, pelt set aside with his sword, but the slow burn of the unending winter winds helps keep him awake. He hates third watch, but somehow always finds himself signing up for the longest shift out of some likely misguided sense of justice. He sighs as he lets his feet dangle over the edge of the high walls, eyes squinting down into the darkness and wondering if the rest of his shift will stay quiet.

Life is hard when you’re staring down at the end of the world.

He nearly pitches forward at the scrape of boots behind him, relaxing when he hears a familiar sigh, cracking a small smile as he tilts his head to look at Sangdo.

“What are you doing up?” He murmurs as Sangdo gingerly sits down next to him, heavy boots brushing dust off the edges of the stones. Sehyuk wonders if Sangdo has the next watch and sighs, he doesn’t really remember the last time they were in a room together for a span of time longer than a meal. “You didn’t take the morning shift, did you? I was hoping our breaks would line up for once.”

“When was the last time you slept?” Sangdo counters, and Sehyuk groans, pulling his eyes from the darkness to give Sangdo a frown. The space beyond their walls can afford his laxness for a moment, it isn’t as if he is the only one sitting and waiting for death. His silence speaks volumes, and Sangdo sighs as he brushes his thumb over Sehyuk’s cheek, Sehyuk letting his eyes slip close as he leans into the touch. “Did you have the dream again?”

Sehyuk shrugs his shoulders and keeps his eyes closed so he doesn’t have to see the furrow of Sangdo’s brows, the guilt radiating off of him already enough. He dreams of black ravens more often than not, escaping from the dark chasm below and pecking out his eyes, paving the way for the same creatures that caused the erection of the wall so come and sit on their corpses. He wagers he handles the night terrors better than the others who lived to tell the tales, but that doesn’t make waking up in a cold sweat with the copper of your own blood staining your tongue much better.

“Possibly,” He finally settles on, opening his eyes as Sangdo sighs and moves from Sehyuk’s cheek to resettle some of the wind disturbed hair behind Sehyuk’s ear, eventually moving his hand over Sehyuk’s. If there is one thing that Sehyuk appreciates, it’s the look that is devoid of any pity in Sangdo’s eyes, merely concern. He’s seen too much pity since the end of his mercenary days. “Don’t worry about it.”

Sangdo sighs again, and Sehyuk tries to remember the last time they had an extended conversation that didn’t end in Sangdo sighing and shaking his head at him. Sangdo’s eyes scan either direction of the wall following the sigh, and Sehyuk feels a brief pressure on his lips before Sangdo pulls back.

“I always worry,” Sangdo murmurs against Sehyuk’s mouth, and Sehyuk lets his forehead lean against Sangdo’s as their rising breath warms his cheeks, reveling in the small moment of touch before Sangdo pulls away completely. “I’ll trade my shift, try not to pass out before first dark.”

“Yes sir,” Sehyuk smiles, giving Sangdo a mock salute before turning back to his duties on the wall, feeling his pelt come to rest back on his shoulders and Sangdo’s fingertips brushing softly against the back of his neck before the echo of boots leaves him alone to his thoughts and the darkness. He remembers days when things weren’t so dark, when he swung his sword outside of the walls in favor of hiding inside them with the rest of the cowards, but supposes those days are behind him.

But better a living coward than a dead hero, or so Sangdo tells him.

...

Sangdo expects the knock on his door.

He opens it to see Sehyuk leaning against the frame, grinning like he should be dashing but Sangdo knows the door is mostly serving to hold him up at this point, the bags beneath Sehyuk’s eyes speaking volumes. Sangdo sighs a bit at Sehyuk’s bare arms, pelt wrapped around his waist with his sword and thinks he’ll have to lecture him again on how he’s going to catch his death one of these days but just smiles when Sehyuk leans his head forward to rest on Sangdo’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Sehyuk murmurs, letting his eyes close as Sangdo pulls him in, infinitely glad that he doesn’t have to go to his lonely cot for another restless few hours of sleep. He’s content to let Sangdo lead him around as is, cold exhaustion settling in his bones as he feels the weight of his sword drop with his outer coats, stepping out of his boots and sitting on Sangdo’s bed. 

“You need to sleep,” Sangdo smiles even as Sehyuk sighs, Sangdo always has that way of making him feel so small, grabbing at Sangdo’s arm to keep him still as Sangdo goes to crawl over him to the wall. He needs this much more than rest, Sangdo’s breath on his cheek as he lets himself fall next to Sehyuk, wrapping his arms tight around Sehyuk’s back. Sehyuk gives a small smile in favor of words, tilting his head enough to brush his lips over Sangdo’s, trailing a hand down his cheek.

“I need you more.” 

Sangdo smiles as he rests his forehead against Sehyuk’s, and thinks that some things will never change, wondering if Sehyuk will ever figure out that Sangdo needs him at least twice as much. He kisses him instead, tries to put all the words he doesn’t know how to say into touch, running his hands down Sehyuk’s back in the way he knows he likes. Sehyuk relaxes under his touch, and Sangdo hopes sleep will come easy to them for once.

“Please don’t run away,” For all the Sehyuk wakes in the middle of the night grasping for Sangdo and screaming from his night terrors, Sangdo keeps his in, the fear of waking up to an empty bed too much to bear. He sees the look in Sehyuk’s eyes and wonders sometimes if the next day he’ll be gone, off to find his still lost adventure.

He feels Sehyuk smile against his neck before he falls asleep, and the warm puff of breath and tightening of hands on his shirt is somewhat comforting.

“If I ever do, I’m taking you with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! All of anything is appreciated!


End file.
